Finding My brother
by samanthadawnn22
Summary: Bella's brother Emmett disappeared when she was 15. Now, 18 and a vampire, she plans to find him. When she makes a decision to move to Forks, Washington, who will she meet? How will she handle the shock? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, nor do I own the characters.**

**This is my first story on fanfiction so please don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

On my fifteenth birthday, my brother went missing. My family went into a panic; we searched everywhere. At the time we had been living in Phoenix, Arizona. His name was Emmett McCarty. Though we had different fathers, we were still as close as any siblings could be. He was my best friend. He was twenty years old when he disappeared. I miss him so much, but I won't for long. I'm going to find him.

My name is Isabella Swan. I am a vampire.

I was changed when I was eighteen. By a man I had met at a club. I was out with my friends.

We were drinking and dancing and then I saw _him._ He was by far the best looking guy there. A strong jawline and deep burgundy eyes. I had never seen eyes like that. I vaguely remember being alarmed by them, I remember slightly fearing him. He held eye contact with me for at least thirty seconds. I blushed profusely. How could a man like that like me? There were far prettier girls all around us. I turned to my friend Christa. A Cosmo was in her hand, spilling all over the place as she danced with another girl. "Christa!" I yelled over the loud music and she looked up, smiled, and made her way over to me. "Having fun?" she giggled. I knew she would soon be full out drunk. She had always been a lightweight at parties. She was a year older than me. Her fake I.D. allowed her any drink she pleased and into any place she wanted. She had ash blonde hair that was in a wild mess of curls to her collar bone and light blue eyes. I lightly laughed at her. " Yeah. I'm having fun. Look over there!" I discreetly pointed to the man. I heard her gasp. "Oh. My. God. Bella! You have to go talk to him!" she practically shouted in my ear. I recoiled from her yelling. "I know, I kn-" "Wait!" she cut me off. "Look! He's coming over here!" she gave me one last smile and danced away with a wave. I watched her go off and start dancing with a guy. "Excuse me, Miss?" a deep voice said behind me. I turned around to face him. My face was flaming again. What would I say? "Yes?" I mumbled. I barely said it. I had no idea how he heard it with the music blasting as loud as it was.

"Would you like to dance with me?" My mind suddenly went blank. Of course I wanted to dance with him. I could imagine nothing better. Only would I find out later that his power was to will people to do things he wanted.

I felt my lips form a wide smile. "I would love to." He took my hand and led me into the crowd. His hand was ice cold, but I held onto it tight. He placed his hands around my waist and i wrapped my arms around his neck. We swayed to the music. I felt him lean over and run his nose up my neck and around my jaw. He placed a kiss below my ear. His lips lingered on my neck for a few more seconds before he brought his face up to mine. My eyes closed on there own accord as he leaned in and gently placed his lips on mine. All sense of right and wrong gone, I kissed the handsome stranger. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I remember hearing Christa yell "You go Bella!" but I was too preocupied to care. The kiss became urgent as he pressed up against me. I was new at this, but all my reserves were out the window when he broke away from me and said breathlessly "Do you want to go for a walk?" His eyes searched mine and my worries were gone again. I nodded vigorously. He led me through the crowd and out the door. We rushed into the alley beside the club. Shoved me up against the side of the building and kissed me fiercely. His lips traveled from my mouth down my jaw and onto my neck. I was reveling in the contact and I didn't realize what was happening when he sunk his teeth into my neck. I began screaming, as a burning spread through me from my neck, burning hotter and hotter each second. It felt as if my body was charring from the inside out. I heard the man whisper "What's your name?" I had no choice but to answer. "Isabella." I gasped between screams. I saw him smile faintly. "How beautiful. My name is Daniel. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"What did you do to me?" I said faintly. I felt weak from thrashing, but the burning persisted, growing impossibly hotter. "Isabella, I am a vampire. When I bit you, It sent my venom into your system, and now your transforming into one, too." he said seriously. I wanted to argue, tell him he was wrong; Vampires did not exist. But, the way I felt right now said they _do exist._ Among the burning, I listened to him speak. He told me the rules of being a vampire. He told me about the Volturi. How they rule and enforce laws. He also told me there were two ways of survival. Feed from humans. Or feed from animals. I didn't want to be a monster. That was the moment I decided to feed from animals. I would never kill anyone.

Eventually he took me to an abandoned warehouse to wait out the change. He told me stories about talented vampires. He explained to me that he could control people to do whatever he willed them too.

Three days later the burning faded. Everything was enhanced. I must've been blind as a human. I decided to embrace my new life. I accepted that nothing would ever be the same, though. I discovered that I can copy other vampires talents. I expressed my feelings on my diet to daniel and he respected my decision. I think he changed me feeling that I was a possible mate for him. I told him that I didn't feel that way for him. I had no hard feelings for him changing me and I said as much to him. He understood that I just wished to be friends.

I ended up staying with him for thirty years. Every time we moved, I did a search in all the towns and cities for any trace of Emmett. I hadn't found any, but I didn't give up. If he were still alive, he'd be fifty years old. Surely I could still reconize him? My memory was flawless. I could never forget his clear blue eyes and boyish dimples. We shared the characteristic of having curly, dark hair. Mine long and his kept short being a boy. Yes. I would recognize him, whether he were fifty or one hundered.

After I left Daniel, I spent fifteen years by myself. I got my medical degree and became a doctor. I had saved up a lot of money, enough to where spending about twelve thousand each week wouldn't set me back a bit, and I'd still be set for three lifetimes. I had been saving since I was changed and Daniel gave me a million from his savings to support myself.

Now, I'm moving to Forks, Washington. When I was thirteen, Emmett and I went there to visit Jacob and Billy Black. They were old friends of ours who lived in the La Push Reserve. _Emmett. Sigh._ I was just about to give up hope. If this kept up; if I don't find him. I'll run out of opportunities. He'll be dead. Unless, of course, he's a vampire. I highly doubt that though. I had asked Daniel if there were any vampires living in Phoenix. But, he said not that he had known of.

I'm driving into Forks now. The familiar alien green of the foliage gave me comfort in some way. I can't wait to see my new house. I had my real estate agent pick it out. She never disappoints. I pulled into the drive way, looked up to the house, and smiled.

I think I'm going to like it here.

**Soooo? What'd you guys think? I'll update if you guys encourage me too! I don't want to be doing this just for nothing! Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I can't tell you how excited I was when my inbox began filling up with alerts of people adding me and reviewing! I really do appreciate it. Well here goes the second chapter... I'm anticipating this just as much as you are :)**

I'm going to have to thank Lisa, my real estate agent, next time I see her. She certainly surprised me with this pick. I amazingly loved it. It was a log home and quite large for something you'd see in the small town of Forks. **(A/N: I can't really describe the house, so there's a link on my profile)** The musky scent of oak flooded my nostrels as I got out of my car. I had two suitcases with me. Preferably, I'd just haul all my clothing and personal belongings myself, but I'm afraid hardly anything fits in the back of my small car. It has no backseat space whatsoever. But, I'm not complaining. I love my car. I love the speed, too. I have a black Audi R8. Cars and houses were really the only thing I splurged on. Even though money wasn't a problem, I'd never bought excruciatingly expensive clothing or jewelry. I'd just never felt the need.

Gathering my things, I headed inside. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. I found the master bedroom and put my things away. I sat on the king sized bed and sighed. Tomorrow was my first day at Forks High School. I really should be used to it by now, but school always seems to drag me down. Just because I'm a vampire, doesn't make it any more interesting than it was when I were human.

I decided to go hunting. Better safe then sorry. I knew human blood held no appeal for me, but I had seen Daniel meet two of his Singers while I was with him. I had convinced him to change his diet about two years before we came across the first one. He had been holding strong until those poor, unsuspecting humans waltzed into our lives. He killed them both and was distraught. I lost count of how many times he apologized to me, how many times he begged to make it up to me. It was then that I realized he hadn't given up hope on _us_. Though, in the beginning, I had made things clear to him, it dawned on me that he took up the vegetarian diet for me; to impress me. I hate to say it, but I was, in fact, impressed. I was proud of him for conquoring something that seem to take over his life. But, I was proud as a best friend would be. Not a lover, not a _mate._ I still even have yet to find one, to this very day. Many men have caught my eye, but there was never the pull. The encouragement from my heart to pursue. I hoped find one, but for now, I was okay on my own.

When I got home, I showered and found a book to read. Earlier, I had done some exploring of the house. It was beautifully decorated. I was so excited when I discovered a library with a vast collection of books. Lisa must've hired a designer for the house. Everything was amazing. My bedroom was perfect for me. It was modernly done. Dark purple walls contrasted with the snow white bed. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The crystals caught light and sent rainbows on everything. Hard wood floors were throughout the house.

My alarm on my phone went off at six and I began getting ready.

The school wasn't that hard to find. Forks was a small town, easy to make your way around. I parked my car and ignored all the people staring. I knew I was beautiful, all vampires were.

Once I stood outside my car, I leaned back against it and surveyed the parking lot. Most of the cars were outdated, used. The fanciest car other than mine was a shiny, silver volvo. Growing tired of the admiring looks, I made my way inside to the main office. An older woman sat behind the desk. I saw a name plate, according to it, her name was Mrs. Cope.

She smiled when I came in. "Hello, how are you today sweetie?" she said. I returned her smile. "I'm doing good, thanks. I'm new here. My name's Isabella Swan." "Oh, Yes! We've been expecting you since your call a few days ago. Hold on, let me print off you schedule." she handed me my schedule and a map of the school's campus. I really had no need for the map. One glance at it and I had it perfectly copied into my memory. But, that would look odd, wouldn't it? Being a complete stranger to this place and knowing your way around like the back of your hand. I put it in my bag for safe keeping just in case I needed it as a prop later on.

My first class was English. Walking down the hallway, I smelled a very sweet scent. Not a human, but vampire. There were others here. They must be vegetarians. There's no other way they could attend school and control themselves if they weren't. I hope they don't think I'm intruding on their territory. I'll have to meet them and conduct a meeting for ground rules.

When I entered the classroom, the scent flooded my nostrels. I immediatly went on defense mode, put up my shield, and scanned the students. My shield was a bonus power, you could say. It protected my mind, and body from any mental or physical attack. Plus, it allowed me to keep from copying other's powers. I found out years ago that being in a group of talented vampires gave me a headache. Hypothetically, of course. Vampires cannot get headaches. But, it was overwhelming for me. So I tended to keep my mental shield up at all times unless it was needed took down.

As I glanced over the students, I locked gazes with another pair of light butterscotch colored eyes. They belonged to a petite vampire. She had to be much shorter than me, thinner, too. Short, spikey black hair shot in every direction from her head. Her clothes, I noticed, were all high fashion. Very expensive. She watched me with a knowing look, and a smile from ear to ear marked her face. I wanted to know what she seemed to know, but I didn't want to risk taking my shield down just yet.

I handed the teacher, Mr. Banner, my schedule so he could verify my being in his class and he sent me to sit by a boy with greasy, ink black hair and an acne filled face. He introduced himself as Eric Yorkie. "Bella Swan." I whispered and lightly shook his hand. He slightly flinched at the temperature of my skin, but didn't comment on it.

Class passed by quickly. Mr. Banner was focusing on Shakespeare for this semester's main topic. I had already read most of Shakespeare's work. I find myself more attracted to the classics. Before I knew it, class was over and the bell had rung. I gathered my stuff together at a slow human pace on purpose. I sensed, rather than heard, the female vampire come over to my desk and stand. She was still staring at me with the same creepy smile from earlier.

She stuck out her hand towards me. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." I looked at her a moment before extending my own hand out to meet hers. "I'm Bella Swan." I smiled, deciding she was as harmless as a vampire could possibly be. She startled me, though, by saying "Were going to be great friends. I know it." I glanced at her, momentary shock flashed across my face. How could she know that? We just met. She must have a talent. Most likely a future seer. "Okay?" I drawled the word out longer than it should've been. She didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she just didn't say anything. "Would you like to join my family and I at lunch, Bella?" she asked politely, giving me a chance to refuse if thats what I wanted. But, I needed to meet them. "Sure." I smiled. "Great, see you then!" she kissed my cheek and danced off gracefully. I was yet shocked again. I wonder how many people are in her family? Maybe I could ask them if they've ever heard of Emmett. I guess I'll find out at lunch.

Just three more periods to go. Great...

**Okay! Reviews anybody? And, I totally promise they all meet in the next chapter! I know thats what you guys are waiting for, but its like two in the morning and I'm ready to pass out. So, I'll try to type up the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I have thought this chapter through over and over in my head and I'm still not sure how I want it to go. So I've decided to just go with the flow and see how it turns out. I'm sooooo sorry for the wait. I just bought the new nook from barnes and noble and I've spent more time reading then writing. Okay guys, so here we gooo!**

As much as I hated to admit it to myself, I was nervous. I was meeting a _family_ of vegetarian vampires. Not just one, not just two, but a _whole coven_. Reality was setting in. I opened the doors to the cafeteria and every student in there when quiet. Even a deaf person could've heard a pin drop. I cleared my throat and strolled in with my head high. The silence lasted only a minute longer and dispersed, returning to the previous noise of conversations.

I got in line behind a short girl with wildly curly hair. She turned when she saw me. I saw fear flash in her eyes before bravery overthrowed it.

"Hi. I'm Jessica Stanley. Your Isabella Swan, right?" she smiled. I still sensed her fear. Humans instinctively avoid vampires. We're dangerous, and some part of them knew that.

"Bella," I immediatly corrected. There was just something about Isabella that seemed so formal. "Nice to meet you." I gave her a slight smile. It didn't reach my eyes and I hope she caught that. I had heard her in one of my earlier classes, she was fishin' for gossip and I wasn't gonna bite. I didn't want to speak to her so I just looked away, tuning out anything she was saying.

I got a tray, piled it with food, paid, and stood in front of all the tables, looking for any sign of Alice. And, not a second later, I spotted her. She was waving her arms rapidly, obviously trying and succeeding at getting my attention. I walked to her table and sat down beside her.

"Hello, Bella!" she squealed with excitement. "Hi, Alice." I chuckled at her behavior. "Where's the rest of your family?"

She smiled apologetically, "They were late getting out of their classes, they'll be getting here in twenty seconds." Yep. Definitely future seer. I began counting in my head to see how accurate she was, and at nineteen, I smelled their scents surround me as they all sat down around us. I took note of all of them. The male that sat beside Alice put his arm around the back of her chair and leaned in and kissed her quickly. They must be mates. He had light blonde hair, i  
>t was slightly longer than his jaw. He was well muscled and lean. The one next to him was a female. She had golden blonde hair that fell in waves well past her mid-back, from what I could see of her she was very beautiful, even for a vampire. She was currently in a full on make-out session with another male. I couldn't get a clear view of his face, but he was much larger than Alice's mate. He was burly, with well-formed muscles, a tall frame, and dark curly hair that was cut short. The last one at the table was strikingly handsome. I found my eyes glued to him. His copper colored hair was in disarray. He was more boyish than the others. Leaner, but muscles as well. I found my eyes glued to him; I didn't want to look away. We made eye contact, his light butterscotch eyes met my golden honey ones and at that moment, I knew, there was something between us. I had to find out what that was.<p>

"Hello?" Alice shouted. It was then that I realized she must've been having trouble getting my attention. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Man, if I were still human my cheeks would be crimson right now. "I'm sorry, yes?" I apologized. Alice sighed slightly with a knowing smile and began to speak again. "Okay, as I was saying, this is Jasper, my husband," she gestured to the man with his arm around her. I nodded and smiled at him. "That's Edward," She smiled with a glint in her eye at me and pointed across the table at the boyish male with copper hair. I gave him a genuine 'Bella' smile and looked down in embarrassment. He was looking at me in frustration and astoundment. He smiled back, it was a crooked smile, and I realized that it was my new favorite thing in the world. "That's Rosalie," she pointed to the blonde woman. Rosalie broke away from her lip lock and looked at me fully. Obviously seeing if I were compition or not. I guess she decided I wasn't anything to worry about and smiled subtly. "And, finally that's Emmett." I looked up from my tray and came face to face with my brother.

I mentally slapped myself for not recognizing his hair, or his form. I searched his face, finding shock, happiness, and excitement. I'm sure he saw the same on my face.

"Okay, everybody, this is-"

"Bella!" Emmett interrupted her. He got up quickly and pulled me out of my chair, encasing me in his arms. A huge bear hug is what I called them when I was young.

"Emmett! I missed you so much!" I gasped, holding back a sob. I felt fifteen again, reliving the sadness and grieving I went through. He squeezed me impossibly tighter. "Oh my God, Bella, I can't believe it. When were you changed?" He spoke so quickly no human could possibly tell what he was saying. It was then that I remembered our audience. Emmett's coven.

As soon as I remembered I heard Rosalie hiss. "Emmett, what the Hell is going on?"

We let go of each other and I said we should all go outside to talk. Many of the students were trying to listen in on the conversation.

Everyone now stood by our cars. There was a permanent smile plastered on my face. This was crazy. I found my brother. He's a vampire. He's not dead. I get to spend eternity with him and his family. Wait! _What?_ I can't just invite myself to join their family. I hardly knew any of them except for Emmett.

"Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, this is Bella, my sister." He boasted. I just continued to smile like an idiot and nod.

Alice laughed lightly "I saw this." she stated smugly.

"So, _that's_ why you were blocking your mind!" Edward spoke. A mind reader, too? Geez. I understand now why he was looking at me the way he was earlier. He couldn't read my mind. I laughed to myself.

"I'm so glad you're here." Emmett stated to me in disbelief.

"Well, now that you guys have found each other, I suggest we go back to our house and clear everything up." she announced. We all mumbled in agreement and we got into our seperate cars and I followed them to their house.

The whole drive there, I still couldn't make myself quit smiling.

**Okay! I know it was short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. What do you think? Review! I love to read them! They are what fuel me to write this so if I get no reviews, I won't update! **

**Love you guys! , **

**Samanthadawnn22**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate your reviews! I would like to personally thank The Red Teardrop, you review absolutely made my day! Sooo, here we go with chapter four!**

**I don't own Twilight. **

"Okay Bella, spill." Alice demanded of me. We were currently sitting in the Cullens' living room inside of their amazing house. I was dazzled by the open floor plan. It was so modern inside of a Victorian era style house. It was just...Wow. I had been introduced to both Esme and Carlisle, they were, as I could already tell, very extraordinary people. They hardly knew me, but threw all doubt and suspicion out the window when Emmett introduced me (with great enthusiasm, I might add) as his _little_ sister. When he said little he shot Edward a look and I giggled from slight embarassment. Edward just smirked and shook his head while chuckling.

I leaned into the soft, snow-white couch and began my story. I started from Emmett's disappearance, then the club and Daniel. I heard Emmett and Edward growl almost inaudiably when I spoke of Daniel kissing me, then changing me. I completely understood why Emmett growled. Protectiveness of his little sister. But, why did Edward? I knew that I was attracted to him, even though I've known him for just a few hours, I felt as if he could potentially be my mate. Though his feelings for me were a mystery. I knew I could use his power against him, but I was against invading others' privacy. Respect was a big thing for me.

"-and then I decided to move here, to Forks. I knew that we," I gestured to Emmett and I, "had visited here when I was thirteen. I remembered the weather and figured this would be the perfect place. The funny thing is, before I met the rest of your family," I looked at Alice, "I was going to ask you guys whether any of you had heard of Emmett. If you knew him at all, seen his face in a crowd somewhere, anything. I've always been prepared to move at a moment's notice if I found any information about where he could've been. I just can't believe I'm here right now with him and all of you. The fact that were both vampires just blows my mind." I said with happiness.

"That's what she said..." Emmett said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him slightly in the ribs. "Whoa, little sis, just because your a vamp now doesn't mean your stronger than me." he said with a laugh. I laughed lightly in return along with the rest of the family.

I was basking in this atmosphere; I loved it. I'd never had a family, a _real_ family, since I'd been turned. I felt like I belonged here.

Everyone was looking at me. "What?" I looked around at their faces.

Esme was the one to speak, "You and Emmett resemble each other. Curly, dark hair, straight noses, wide eyes, full lips. Even if you had just showed up as a nomad, asking for permission to hunt, I would ask if you were related. Its obvious if you actually _look._"

I smiled, she was so sweet, definitely the motherly type. "When we were human, we shared the same mother with different fathers. I had chocolate brown eyes and Emmett had light blue eyes. People always said if I had been born a year or so after Emmett, we would look like twins with different colored eyes.

I turned to Emmett. "So what actually happened when you disappeared. It was my _fifteenth birthday_. I wanted you there so badly to celebrate before you left for college. But, you never came. What happened?" I could feel strong, sad emotions take over my mind, and I fought to hold them back. I couldn't physically cry, but if I could, I would be at this moment. I felt a strong wave of calm fall over me, allowing me to catch my breath. My eyes found Jasper's and I smiled gratefully.

Emmett looked like he could cry as well. " Early that morning, before you woke up I went up to the bluffs looking for those special flowers you loved, Blue Lupine. I know its really corny and stuff, but, we'd spent all summer looking for it, and never found it. So I was determined to get you some before they went out of season. I didn't tell mom or dad, or anybody. I wanted it to be a complete surprise. It was more of a surprise for me than it was for you. I ran into a black bear that morning. I tried to scare him off, but he ended up attacking me." he said distantly, obviously taken back to the memory. I breathed deeply, taking everything in. "While he was mauling me, Rosalie showed up. I thought I was seeing an angel. She was so beautiful. She killed the bear and brought me back to Carlisle and he changed me. I was so scared of what you, mom, and dad would think, so I didn't come back. Besides I fell in love with Rosalie and I didn't want to leave her, ever." Rosalie smiled lovingly at her and they kissed lightly. I was so happy for him.

It was so sweet that he was looking for Blue Lupine. It was my favorite flower, though it was rare in Arizona, we had searched and searched. I wanted to find it so badly.

Rosalie stood and eveloped me in a hug. "It's great to meet my sister-in-law." she whispered. I knew this behavior was not normal for her by the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. I returned the hug and said, "It is." and it was. Rosalie and I went outside on the porch and talked. She told me about her and Emmett's many weddings. The way her eyes lit up when she spoke about him proved that she truly loved him. I sighed. I wanted something like they had. Someone to love me, to spend forever with me. My thoughts roamed to Edward. I could hear him playing softly on his piano. It was so beautiful. My grandmother played piano. My dad's mom. She was wonderful at it. She always told me 'If someone's soul was pure, music wo"ld flow freely'. Edward must have a very pure soul if he can play _that_ well.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Rosalie got up out of her chair and sighed. "I can hear Emmett fidgeting. I think he's nervous about our knowing each other. I'll admit, when you showed up at school, I didn't know what to think. You're very beautiful, Bella. I was just a little jealous, and I haven't felt that way before. And when Emmett _hugged_ you. I was instantly furious. I didn't know who you were. I mean, you can't just walk in and immediatly steal my Emmett. Especially when none of us knew who you were. But, when he introduced you as his sister, I was speechless, intrigued, happy, and nervous. I'm sure Jasper was going through whiplash with everything we were all feeling. Now that we've talked, I really do like you. I know everyone in my family exept Emmett, thinks I'm heartless." she smiled softly.

"I don't think you're heartless, Rosalie." I said honestly.

"Thank you, Bella." she laughed lightly, "I just have a hard time trusting people and expressing feelings. Its left over from my human life. I'll tell you the story sometime. It was very theatrical." I saw her smirk at a joke I didn't understand. "Well, I better get inside and assure Emmett."

"Okay," I smiled.

I was outside by myself for about seven minutes, just thinking, until Alice opened the door and poked her head outside. "Bella! Come with me. I have something to show you!" I followed her inside and up the stairs into her bedroom. She opened her closet door and I had to hold in the gasp that threatened to escape. Her closet was just as big as her bedroom (which was already large itself). It was filled to the brim with clothes, shoes, purses, and all different accessories. There was so much and it was all organized nicely. She pulled me inside of it, and I felt my face go into a grimace as I cringed.

"Alice, why'd you bring me in here?" I asked nervously. "I want to take you shopping, and I want you to show me things you like of mine so I have some idea of what to get you in advance." she stated. Ugh. Clothes shopping. "Um...Alice, clothes aren't really my thing." I mumbled. Hurt instantly crossed her features. I felt guilty. I had to make up for it. "Okay, I will pick out three things. That's it. We can go shopping but only for a _few_ hours. I don't want to spend all day at the mall." I quickly sighed. What had I gotten myself into? Happiness was radiating off her now. I was happy that she was happy now.

I went downstairs and sat in the now empty living room. Edward came and sat on the couch beside me and turned on the television. "What shows do you like?" his velvet voice broke the silence. Butterflies rose in my stomach.

"Hmm. I like MTV. Its amusing how some of those people can be so stupid sometimes. But, I also like the History and Discovery channels. Some of the documentaries are really interesting." I said, feeling a little dumb at how nerdy I sounded. I didn't watch t.v. that much, but when I do, I really do watch mainly those channels.

"Me, too. I like watching House, as well. I have a medical degree and its like I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with the patient some times, too." he smiled down at me. I was dazzled, it's official, by a man.

I went home around 4:30 a.m. We had spent all night just talking. I caught Edward staring at me more than just a few times. I smiled inwardly. I hope he likes me. I talked him into giving me lessons on his beautiful baby grand piano. He seemed more than happy to teach me.

I gave them my address, telling them to come over anytime, and that I would see them at school tomorrow. I'm sure I was glowing when I finally sat on my own bed and reviewed the day. I couldn't wait for school, not just to see my brother, but I found myself anticipating seeing Edward as well.

**There it was! Now, review everybody! I want at least seven or eight before my next update! **

**Love you all, **

**Samanthadawnn22**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know you guys are probably very, very frustrated that it's been so long since my last update but, my internet hasn't been working correctly and so I only have certain opportunities to upload. Plus I've been babysitting lately and thats an all day job. So enough exuses. Enjoy!**

I smelled the rain before it began to pour. Water began to puddle in uneven places on the surface of the road. I could see the prism of color in every drop as they splayed in all directions when I drove through them. It was beautiful, and I suddenly felt pity for all the humans who couldn't see the beauty in nature properly.

My stomach has been doing constant flip flops all morning. I was anxious to see everyone. No. Scratch that. I was anxious to see Edward. I realized earlier that I was developing feelings for him and I wasn't quite sure what to think about them. Did he feel the same? Just thinking about him brought a smile to my face.

Oh, well. I guess I'll find out sooner or later. Though, I'd much rather it be sooner.

I probably checked my appearance a hundred times before I left my house. I knew vampires were flawless, every single one, and I knew I was beautiful. But, I became nervous around Edward, and I wanted to make sure nothing was out of place.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Edward's Volvo. All the Cullens were standing next to it, smiling as I got out and walked over to them.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted and grabbed me in a huge hug. "Em, you just saw me a few hours ago." I choked out. I couldn't breath. Even though I didn't need to, it was uncomfortable not to. He released me and laughed lightly as I greedily breathed all the air I could get. Everyone except for Edward laughed along with Emmett.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward's velvet voice questioned softly. I looked up and met his eyes, immediatly getting lost in them. "Yes, I am now." I smiled and gently laid my hand on his arm in reassurance. When my skin made contact with his, it stunned me. Not just because it was soft as silk, and just the right temperature. An electric current passed between us and my fingers tingled from the contact. It didn't hurt, it was very pleasurable, actually. It made my entire body feel like a live wire. I pulled my hand away and met his shocked gaze. He had obviously felt it as well. Did this mean we were meant for each other? I'm not sure. Was it a bad thing? Definitely not. Did I want it to mean we were meant for each other? Yes. A thousand times, yes.

We stood in silence just staring at each other. I didn't know what to say, and neither did he. In the back of my mind, I registered the rest of the Cullens staring at us, but I didn't care.

The school's warning bell sounded across the parking lot, breaking us out of our reveries. "Well," I sighed awkwardly, "We better get to class." Everyone mumbles agrees and we made our seperate ways. Alice walked with me to English since we had it together.

"You like Edward." she whispered to me. My stomach did another flip flop. Should I just admit it and tell her the truth? Or, deny it profusely and ignore her accusations. I figured it'd be a bad idea to go with option two, considering she might torture me once she finds out the truth. "Yes." I mumbled. She squealed with glee and began bouncing as she walked.

During English, she kept rambling off ideas on how to get us together and I insisted we let it happen on its own.

"Besides, how do you even know he likes me back?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes like it was obvious. "Ever since you two met, I've had many visions of you two together. So I know it's going to happen. I wouldn't bet against me if I were you." she stated. I felt my body swirl with joy inside. "Okay, well lets just let it play out, alright? No interferences from you, okay?" I looked at her expectantly. She glared at me for a few minutes, expecting me to cave, but I didn't. "Hmph. Fine. I won't help." she grumbled. I smiled triumphantly.

lunch came slowly, but that was probably only because I was excited to see Edward.

When we all had our trays and sat down, Edward sat down beside me. We would steal glances at each other every now and then.

I remembered that I ditched the last half of school yesterday, and I would need to explain to my teacher. I had biology next and voiced it out loud to the table. I saw Edward's eyes light up at the revelation. "I have biology, too." he smiled crookedly. The bell rang and we had already emptied our trays so we all stood to leave. "Bella," Edward spoke and I turned to face him. "Would you like me to escort you to class?" He looked hopefull. "Sure." I smiled. We walked off together. I felt his hand rest on the small of my back as we walked. I struggled not to just throw myself at him.

When we entered the classroom, he went to his seat and I walked up to the teacher to tell him I was new. The teacher looked at me suspiciously. "Miss Swan, you were marked absent yesterday in my class when we have record that you were in your classes before lunch. Where were you?" he questioned. I made myself look a little vulnerable, "I'm sorry, I just ate something yesterday at lunch that upset my stomach, and I was already a little nervous since it was my first day. I got sick and had to leave." I explained in a weak voice. I could tell he felt sympathetic for me when his face softened. "Alright, Isabella, just don't let it happen again without an excuse. Please take a seat beside Mr. Cullen."

Edward was the only one with an open seat beside him. I laughed lightly as I sat down. "Hi." I sighed happily. "Hey." He chuckled. We talked about different things. Our likes, our dislikes. I asked him about how he was changed and he told me the story so quietly, only I could possibly hear him. "I'm so sorry about your parents." I said once he was finished. "It's okay. It was a long time ago." he sighed. I didn't really want to dwell on it for his sake. "So, why did you decide to take up the animal diet?" I asked him. I was genuinely curious. I did it because it seemed like the right thing to do. Sure it went against our nature but, I didn't want to kill people. People had lives. They had spouses, children, parents. They were just like me and every other vampire before they were changed.

"When Carlilse changed me, I felt as if I were a monster. I feared myself and didn't want to see and hear the fear of people I killed. I had a few nomad years. I killed criminals, but I still felt like a monster. I tried to destroy myself, but it was impossible.**(A/N: Did he try to destroy himself? I don't remember and don't really feel like looking back into the books. If he doesn't, lets just pretend he does.) **I came back to Carlilse and Esme. I saw his determination and his strength. I envied him. He had love and control over his life. So I developed control over my thirst, and now I live off of animals. I'm proud of myself, but sometimes I still wonder if I'm the same person I was when I was a nomad." He told me. I was speechless. He wasn't a monster. Just the opposite, and I told him as much.

The teacher announced that we were watching a video and shut off the lights. In the darkness, I could feel the electricity spark in the air between us. I supressed a smiled when I felt Edward reach out and grab my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine. My hand was tingling, and I knew I was falling in love with him. He had to be my mate. There was no question about it.

**Okay! It wasn't bad, was it? I wasn't really sure how this chapter should go, but I thought it went well. Please, Please, Pretty Please Review! They make me so happy and encourage me to continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow.. I'm embarassed that it's been this long since my last update. I had to go back and read my previous chapters just to remember things. I'm not going to give excuses. Hopefully a chapter will stand as a sincere apology in your eyes. I'll try to keep up with them more.**

**Here's chapter six! :)**

"Did I ever express to you my love of your car?" Edward asked as he slipped into the passenger seat beside me. "No, I don't believe you did." I laughed lightly. He opted to ride back to my place with me before we both head to his house for the evening. He had begged me to let him drive but I refused. I've yet to see a vampire wreck a car, but I wasn't taking my chances just yet.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Edward asked as he went through my car's stereo. It was a newly released advanced music system. It stored all your music, kind of like Ipods did back in the day. "I love classical music. My mother used to play it around the house when I was little, and my grandmother used to play for me as well. I'm still looking foward to those lessons by the way." I laughed and he grinned at me, finally settling on an old indie song back from 2013. "I also love alternative and indie styles. I could never pick a favorite. You can't control what you fall in love with, it just happens."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." he smiled his beautiful crooked smile at me, and his eyes held a depth of emotion that I could've gotten lost in forever. Was he saying he loved me? I knew I was falling for him hard, if I hadn't already fell in love with him already. It didn't make sense to me. I'd only known him for a few days, it was unimaginable. But, yet the very idea of vampires being real was unimaginable. I decided to just let the pieces fall where they may. He's my mate. I'm sure of it.

Pulling up my drive, I parked in front of the house and got out, laughing at Edward as he gazed around at my home. "I love your house, Bella."

"Thanks, Edward." I took his hand and led him up onto the porch and inside.

"Feel free to look around, make yourself at home. I'm going upstairs to change and I shouldn't be longer than a minute." He nodded and I grinned and went to my room.

What to wear.. what to wear.. Why was I so worried about how I looked? Oh yeah, because of Edward. I grabbed a pair of light wash, slightly distressed skinny jeans and and loose black long sleeve top. My favorite black combat boots were shouting my name from the depths of my closet and I grabbed them too. After dressing, I ran to the bathroom. My hair was just the way I'd left with it this morning and I added fresh coat of mascara.

Coming down the stairs into my living room, I saw Edward looking at the many pictures I had displayed above my fireplace's mantel. "Are some of these from your human life Bella?" he asked me. A memory of sneaking into my mother's house while she wasn't home came into my mind. "Yeah, a few of them are." Actually most of them were. After I was turned, friends were few and far between, and pictures weren't needed when you have a photographic memory. But the ones from my human life held memories of a time I missed, yet didn't. I was happy as a vampire, even more so now that I had both my brother and my mate.

"After I was changed, I told Daniel of my homesickness, and he made the suggestion of getting pictures. I went to my mother's house and found the ones in my bedroom and in her collection she kept over the years and duplicated them - all while she was at work."

I walked over to him and pointed at the each one in the row. "That was taken at my mother's house, its of her and I. I was eleven at the time. That one is of Emmett and I. It was early june and we took a trip to the Grand Canyon. I was thirteen and he had just turned eighteen. He always loved things like that, exploring and visiting new places. He took a hiatus before college and we visited many places together. This one was took when I was almost eighteen. That was my best friend in high school. Her name was Christa. It was just before graduation. She was the one I was with the night I was changed. The last one is of Daniel and I. I know you would think I would resent him for taking my human life away, but I accepted what he did and embraced my new life. He's like my brother, and I will always be grateful to him for helping me acclimate to this life."

"I don't know what to say Bella." Edward looked at me, he wanted to apologize, but there was no need to.

"You don't have to say anything Edward. I'm happy and content with my life, and I wouldn't change a thing." I smiled and took his hand. "Let's go. Your family's waiting."

On the drive over, my phone began to ring and I answered it enthusiastically when I saw who it was. "Danny! I've missed you!"

His familiar, deep voice came in through the reciever, "I've missed you too Isabella!" I rolled my eyes at his calling me by my full name and mocking my voice. He never called me anything other than Isabella, no matter how much I insisted.

"I have wonderful news, Bells, and I wanted you to be the first one to know." he laughed lightly and I wondered what could be the reason for his obvious happiness. "I have good news too, Danny, but you go first."

"I found my mate!" he said happily and I laughed in excitement and relief. "Thats amazing, I'm so happy for you! Its about damn time, Dan."

"I know right? Her name is Aurora and she is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Its amazing Bells, I can't wait for you to meet her. What's your news?"

"I've found Emmett!" I exclaimed happily.

"Thats great Bella, how old is he now, fifty? Fifty-one?"

"He's twenty." I said and laughed as I heard him gasp.

"He's a vampire?" he asked timidly. "Yes, can you believe it?"

"I feel like there's more we need to discuss, am I right?" he wondered and I smiled to myself. He knew me so well. Of course I wanted to tell him about Edward, but with him in the car with me at the moment it didn't feel like a good time to dish to Danny about it.

"Yes, there is, but it can wait until later." Edward shot me a sideways glance in curiousity but I waved it away.

"Well, I'll let you go for now, but I'll call soon. I have to let my best girl know when the wedding is, of course." Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell he was smiling.

"No way! Seriously! I get to be best girl! Thank you Danny!" I exclaimed. This was amazing. I couldn't wait.

"Of course I'm serious, silly. I'll keep you updated, talk to you soon. Bye Bells."

"Bye Daniel!"

Edward looked at me curiously, "What do you need to talk to him about that you couldn't say in front of me?"

"Don't worry about it, brother-sister talk. That of course means Emmett too, but I'm pretty sure he already knows. Call it sister's intuition." I laughed, hopefully he wouldn't press this too much.

"Do you not consider me your brother?" he asked, gazing at me intensely. I found myself getting dazzled by him again. "Nope, definitley not." I said without thinking. I immediately felt embarassed, but couldn't bring myself to regret saying it. His eyes held unresolved questions, which I did not know, but they also held hope. I could only hope for myself it was a feeling of hopefulness that I was more than a brother or sister could possibly be for him. Way more.

"Hmm. Alright. I suppose thats a good thing." He smiled mischeviously at me. I found myself struggling to keep driving and not jump him right here and now.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be my date for the wedding?"

"It would be my honor, Bella."

I swear I melted and was hotter than the transformation ever could have made me. And in a definite good way.

**I hope it was okay. I don't know yet if I'm going to put lemons in this story or not. I've never written one, but I guess I could try if you guys want me to. I'm getting the hang of the story line again, so more chapters to come! Review! :)**


End file.
